


They ran to the horizon

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Fanart, Gen, comfier clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: An era has ended: Sin is gone, the Aeons are no more, the art of summoning is lost to Spira. Pyreflies manipulation, however, ain't going anywhere anytime soon, and a skilled black mage can still learn a neat trick or two.





	They ran to the horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Ultimanias say walking on water has zilch to do with Aeons and all to do with pyreflies manipulation, just like magic, so, yeah. Let Lulu have her fun! 
> 
> (clothes redesigned based on Besaid's patterns and Spira's overall punch-in-your-face approach to color schemes - Lulu's skirt is taken straight from the game. Which, /I know/, but given her starting point I felt that she had to pick the Most Ridiculous Strategic Lack of Fabric option. Yuna's skirt otoh is a double homage <3)


End file.
